


The Dead (Sometimes) Come Back

by AikoGamez



Series: The Adventures Of Lapain and Lazuras [1]
Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez
Summary: PROMPT | LAPAIN AND LAZURAS(OFC) TALK ABOUT THEIR PASTS...SLIGHTLY.
Relationships: Lapain Canterberry | The Chancilor & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Adventures Of Lapain and Lazuras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829857
Kudos: 1





	The Dead (Sometimes) Come Back

PROMPT | LAZURAS BRINGS LAPAIN BACK TO LIFE AND THEY TALK ABOUT THEIR FRIENDS AND PAST.

I breathed in.

Out.

"Fuck he's awake." I looked over at Lapain as he groaned, leaning up from his bed. "Hello Champion of The Sugar Plum Fairy! I'm another champion of the sweetening path." Lapain looked around before nodding.

"How am I not dead?" I sighed, my patron speaking in my head telling me, 'tell him, my most beautiful and prized champion.' I spoke up smiling sadly at the man.

"You're not alive. Not exactly." Lapain looked down at his hands and seemed to notice his darker skin. "What did you do to me." He thunder stepped into my space. 

"I swear that I didn't bring you back in a different body." He narrowed his eyes and stood back, sitting back on the bed. "I simply reversed time on your body." He looked up.

"so to ten years ago?" I nodded his eyes closed and I sat beside him on the king sized bed. 

"Hey, it's alright. I reincarnate every...50-60 years...that's not comforting at all is it." He chuckled, eyes filled with a tiredness only a servant of the rocks family could have. "I know what it's like...to die I mean..." Lapain seemed to be confused as he turned at me and tilted his head. 

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breathe, looking back at Lapain.

"I'm a Phoenix. Well...half." His eyes widened. "I don't really remember anything afterwords except a women named Lazuli." I fiddled with my locket as he grunted and looked out the window that showed the sunrise.

"I used to fight a lot with a man named Theobald, he hated me and I hated him. We used to fight so much that even my king got tired of it...I remember slowly get used to the ritual of fighting. We genuinely didn't hate each other hat much, we simply just didn't get along." I nodded as we talked more.

"What about the others?"

"They seemed to hate me." I tilted my head

"Really?" He nodded, looking out the window...


End file.
